Luckiest Ones in the World
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: AU WDZ set right after Zorro Fights a Duel. After the duel with Ricardo, Zorro slips into Esperanza's room to be treated only to come across Anna Maria and Ricardo makes a decision about his once rival...Fluffy one-shot. Diego/Zorro x Esperanza (O.C.)


Luckiest Ones in the World

* * *

**A/N:** My usual disclaimers; all copyrights go to those who rightfully own them.

So I need another fluffy one shot during _At the Hour of Death_ because I'll be honest, that story is pretty depressing. It's almost finished though. And since we had the Ricardo challenge, I remembered a scene I had come up with and have now decided to write it.

I know Zorro wasn't wounded in the duel, it happened at dawn and he and Ricardo parted ways after fighting off the would-be reward collectors. I've changed it slightly so Zorro got hurt, it happened late at night and Ricardo helped Zorro get back to the inn. Also, there is so much fluff in this.

With all that said, enjoy and destroy!

* * *

Luckiest Ones in the World

Two figures slipped through the shadows to the inn. Thankfully it was too dark for anyone to see them. Ricardo had delivered a particularly deep slash. He needed to get it treated as quickly as possible and Bernardo was nowhere to be found. Esperanza had promised to wait up for him.

Sure enough, the French doors leading to her balcony were well lit. His left arm burned and he could feel the blood running down his arm despite the makeshift bandage. He gritted his teeth. Hold on, de la Vega. He told himself. Not much longer…

"Do you need help getting up?" Ricardo asked as he climbed after Zorro.

"I've got it." Zorro said.

He got to the balcony, making sure to hide in the shadows as he slunk to the French doors. "…what could be taking them so long?!" A familiar voice sounds from the other side of the doors. It can't be. Zorro thought as he looked inside.

Anna Maria and Esperanza were sitting at the small table by the fire, working on their embroidery. Bernardo was sitting in the chair by the door, his head drooped over and chest moving slowly.

"Be patient, Anna Maria." Esperanza said as she knotted the thread. "He'll be here soon."

What was Anna Maria doing here? Never mind, Zorro thought in relief. His heart quickened at the thought of seeing her again.

The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was not only beautiful but dazzling, perfect and wonderful in every sense of the words. Anna Maria was the only woman he considered worthy enough for Mother's pearl ring. His late mother did tell him to give it to the woman he wanted to marry.

He tapped on the glass before the door swung in. Esperanza must've left it unlocked for him. The three of them jumped up as he and Ricardo entered. Bernardo fought back a smile. Esperanza's face was as still as a mirror.

Anna Maria's face lit up before she ran over to Zorro, embracing him. Her brown eyes were alight in joy and her combed back hair shone in the soft firelight.

Zorro gritted his teeth in pain before wrapping his arms around her, breathing in the scent of her lily of the valley perfume.

It felt so wonderful to see her again…he was the luckiest man in the world.

He'd endure a thousand deep cuts for her.

Although he thought he saw a tear slipping down Esperanza's face. He wanted to comfort his childhood friend…maybe when they were finally alone.

No doubt she was worried about Ricardo. Those two had been flirting a lot with each other lately. Why wasn't she embracing him though?

"I was so worried!" Anna Maria exclaimed, kissing Zorro's cheek and tightening her embrace.

"I'm fine, now that you're here." Zorro said, trying to smile.

"You're so pale…" Anna Maria said as she leaned back. Her eyes landed on the makeshift bandage wrapped around his arm. "You're hurt!"

"A mere scratch." Zorro said, reassuring her. But she was right. He was feeling a little lightheaded and his face was bathed with sweat even though the duel was long over.

"That's not a scratch!" Anna Maria exclaimed. Her pretty face scrunched up in anger and her brown eyes took on a fire. "You did this!" Her voice was rising and her angry eyes turned on Ricardo.

**SMACK!** Anna Maria slapped Ricardo across the face. Zorro winced as did everyone else. Anna Maria was glaring at Ricardo angrily.

"I'm sorry, Anna Maria. I should've kept a cool head." Ricardo said.

"You have to be one of the most selfish people who have ever lived…" Anna Maria was almost shouting.

"Anna Maria." Esperanza said, clapping her hand on her shoulder. Her voice and deep green eyes were calm. "You must be quiet. Papa's room is on the other side of that wall and he will hear us." She pointed to the fireplace wall.

"But Zorro is hurt!" Anna Maria cried out.

"I know that. You want to help him?" Esperanza asked.

"I'd do anything for my beloved, you should know that!" Anna Maria pushed Esperanza's hand off her shoulder.

Esperanza's lips pursed and her eyes were alit. Zorro feared an argument between the two women was about to start. To her credit, she took a deep breath and looked at Anna Maria.

"Good, then you'll get water for chamomile tea. Bernardo will make sure it's the right temperature." Esperanza said before she signed to Bernardo to come over. He walked over, showing a look of pretend shock and fear. She made the motions of pouring a pitcher of water into a cup. Then she stuck two fingers in the cup. Bernardo blinked in understanding, a slight grin on his face. "Do you think you can do that, Anna Maria?"

"For my beloved, anything. Let's go, Bernardo." Anna Maria said, finally smiling her dazzling smile.

"What can I do?" Ricardo asked. He looked hurt, as if he wanted to set things right.

"Guard the door, keep an eye out for anyone." Zorro said. "If somebody unfriendly is coming, then say something loudly."

"It's the least I can do." Ricardo said, preparing to follow Anna Maria and Bernardo out. "After all, you did save my life."

"Oh and Anna Maria, Ricardo?" Esperanza called out before the two went out the door. "Not a word about him being here, do you understand?"

"There's nothing to fear." Anna Maria said. "I have no intention of seeing him arrested." The three of them left, closing the door behind them. Zorro smiled after them.

"Sit down on the bed." Esperanza ordered as she turned to the fireplace. Zorro noticed that there was already a kettle of water dangling from a fireplace crane.

"I notice you have hot water already." Zorro said as Esperanza took off the kettle and poured it into a basin. Steam rose.

"Of course, how else am I going to make sure that wound is clean?" Esperanza asked as she poured cold water from a nearby pitcher into the basin. She dipped a couple of fingers into the basin to make sure it was warm enough.

"Then why did you send Anna Maria on that mission?" Zorro asked, gripping his arm.

"To get rid of her. Otherwise, I'd be unable to treat that wound in peace." Esperanza said, pouring some vinegar onto her hands and rubbing it up and down her hands and arms.

* * *

Esperanza picked up her medicinal bag and put it on the bed next to Zorro. The black bandage on his arm looked saturated and she could see blood beginning to seep out. "Now let's see how bad it is." She said, sitting down next to him and slowly unwrapping the bandage.

Nine years of training with renowned _curandera_ _Tía_ Marcella, two of those years treating Zorro, Bernardo and Papa's wounds had prepared her for anything. Still, it took all of her training to not flinch when she saw how deep the cut was.

An angry red slash looked up at her. Blood seeped out of the wound, staining the fabric. "He got you pretty good, didn't he?" Esperanza said, dipping a towel in the water and wringing the excess water from it.

"He most certainly did." Zorro said, wincing as she dabbed at the wound. "Although, remind me to send him a thank you note."

"For what?" Esperanza asked.

"He saved my life by fighting off the _banditos_ who had tried to capture me." Zorro said.

Esperanza could only smile. Even though Ricardo's jokes could be nasty at times and he was jealous of Zorro…she knew that deep down, he was a good man and loyal friend. He had saved Diego's life last month when they had been caught in that _arroyo_ after fleeing _Señor_ Vasquez. It was an act she would never been able to repay.

"It's going to need stitches." Esperanza said. She turned to the kit hiding in her medicinal bag and took the sutures out of their jar of vinegar.

Zorro sat still as she sewed the wound closed. This was the closest the two of them had been to each other in a long time. In a way, she savored it.

For once, she wasn't listening to him talking about Anna Maria, Zorro or anything else. For a moment, they were Diego and Esperanza, allies and childhood friends.

She was sitting next to the man she loved and that made all the difference. Of course he didn't know how she felt. Esperanza didn't know how to say the words. Besides, she knew of Diego's feelings for Anna Maria.

He only cared for Esperanza as a friend. That was better than nothing. Why risk exposing her feelings if he didn't return them? She thought as she took out some lavender infused ointment to reduce pain and prevent infection from setting in.

"Why is Anna Maria here?" Zorro finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"In case the duel didn't go your way…I knew you'd want me to be there for her." Esperanza said, wrapping a clean bandage around the cut.

It ached to invite Anna Maria over for embroidery as the two women detested each other. Indeed, the only way she could coax Anna Maria over was by saying that Zorro might show up. Since _Señor_ Verdugo had forbidden Anna Maria to attend the duel, it only seemed the right thing to do. Besides, in case Zorro did die, then she wouldn't be alone either.

Speaking of which…Esperanza looked down at the pearl-inlaid ring on her finger. Diego had given it to her for safekeeping, to give to Anna Maria in case he lost the duel. That ring was important to Diego. His late mother had given it to him, telling him to give it to the woman he was going to marry.

Receiving that ring was a double edged sword for Esperanza. A blessing because he was trusting her with something precious to him. A curse because the ring was meant for someone else.

"Here." Esperanza said, taking the ring off and returning it to him.

"_Gracias_, Esperanza." Zorro said, taking off his glove and putting the ring back on his little finger. He put the glove back on as he looked at her again. "Are those tears?" Zorro asked after a moment.

Esperanza blinked, feeling the uncomfortable stains on her cheeks. "They're nothing." She said, looking away. Everything was hitting her all at once.

She could've lost Diego. It was clear Ricardo was out for blood from that deep cut…bless God he had been able to see reason before he cut his friend to ribbons. Even though he hated Zorro, he probably wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if Diego had been killed.

"Ricardo was never in any danger, you know that." Zorro said.

She tried to fight back her tears as she mentally finished her sentence. It wasn't Ricardo I was thinking of.

Zorro cupped her chin and gently turned her head towards him. She saw the worry in his face. Esperanza longed to embrace him and allow him to comfort her as he did back in Los Angeles over a year ago, when Varga came into her bedroom. He promised to protect her that night.

His gloved hand brushed a tear away from her face. Esperanza felt her breath catch in her throat as he leaned closer. Did he plan to kiss her?

She wanted him to. She wanted to feel him close to her.

The door opened and Anna Maria walked in, carrying the tea tray. Ricardo and Bernardo stood on the other side. The young _caballero_ was studying Zorro and Esperanza.

Esperanza pulled away but she felt Anna Maria's angry eyes on her.

She was upset that Esperanza was on her turf. She believed that Zorro was hers alone. Anna Maria was very selfish and jealous whenever it came to Zorro or anything else she wanted for that matter.

No…she was still caring. Esperanza knew Anna Maria loved her cousin and father so she wasn't entirely evil.

"Thank you Anna Maria." She said as she stood up, turning to her medicinal bag to get out the tin filled with chamomile. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"No, although Bernardo took his time." Anna Maria said, clearly impatient.

"Seeing you here makes it all the more worth it." Zorro said, smiling his dazzling smile.

Esperanza felt her heart about to rip in two. Maybe it was best if she left them alone. "Here's the chamomile. Take all the time you need." She got up and left them.

"_Gracias, Señorita_ Montoya." Zorro said just before she closed the door.

The tears Esperanza had hidden returned. She kept her eyes down so Ricardo couldn't see the pain on her face.

Anna Maria was indeed the luckiest woman in the world.

* * *

Ricardo rubbed his sore cheek, exhausted and humbled. The Fox had every right to kill him but didn't. He had shown mercy when Ricardo wouldn't have hesitated to slash him to ribbons. Indeed, he had given him that really deep cut.

He deserved that slap Anna Maria had given him. He should've kept a cool head before challenging that duel.

He was distracted by a sniffling noise from Esperanza. Bernardo put his hand on her shoulder, looking at her kindly. When she raised her head to look at Bernardo, Ricardo could see all the pain that was on his face.

It reminded him of the look on _Abuelita's_ face when _Abuelo_ died. Raw grief and pain.

Ricardo got a little worried. Esperanza was usually bubbly and cheerful, always with a smile on her face and laughing at a joke. To see her like this was concerning to say the least.

"You all right?" Ricardo asked.

Esperanza looked up at him. She wiped her face dry and tried to smile. "I'll be all right, thanks for asking."

He knew she was lying. Esperanza wasn't one to let people worry. "You say you're fine but I can tell you're not." Ricardo said, gripping her hands. "What's wrong?"

Two more tears slipped lose. "Nothing, it's just been a long day. I can get you something for your cheek if you want." She said.

"I'm not worried about my cheek, I'm worried about you." Ricardo said, tired of her beating around the bush. "You're upset and I won't stop asking until you tell me what's wrong." Esperanza couldn't speak. But Ricardo had a good guess. "You love him, don't you, Esperanza?"

"Why does it matter what I feel?" Esperanza asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Ricardo touched her shoulder, finally understanding.

He knew it when he saw the look Zorro and Esperanza were sharing when Anna Maria returned with the tea.

The looks they had shared with each other even though he was chasing after Anna Maria.

How he managed to slip around. How he seemed to know everything. Hell, even the hesitant reason he was fighting Ricardo during that duel.

Diego de la Vega _is_ Zorro.

Of course he wasn't going to say anything. He wasn't in the mood to see his friend be hanged. It would've broken not only himself but Esperanza as well.

A plan began forming. He was going to get Zorro to see the truth. Yet he didn't want to leave Esperanza like this. He couldn't imagine how much she was hurting. She had even convinced him to stop their flirting game because she hated doing it to Diego.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Ricardo asked.

"No thank you, I need to stay here in case somebody tries going in. You have a good night, Ricardo." Esperanza said.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead before heading to the back stairwell.

Ricardo heard Esperanza slump down against her bedroom door. There was another sound as Bernardo knelt next to her. "Oh, Bernardo…" Esperanza began to silently weep. Ricardo could imagine Bernardo rubbing Esperanza's back and comforting her as she pulled her knees to her chest, bowing her head.

The young _caballero_ only became more determined to complete his mission.

First he had to pay a visit to the governor and convince him to offer Zorro amnesty should he unmask. Then he'd tell Diego that if Zorro really loves Anna Maria he'd unmask before everyone.

If Diego was smart, he'd realize the truth about Esperanza and stop pining after Anna Maria.

For Diego was lucky to have Esperanza. And she was lucky to have him.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's my short little one-shot. Icy inadvertently planted the idea in my head with her Ricardo challenge story, what if Ricardo knew the truth about Zorro. Hopefully this makes more sense as to why Ricardo persuades the governor to grant Zorro amnesty.

So what did you guys think?


End file.
